implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Buddy Cop Movie (History of Margovya)
|Row 2 title=Produced by |Row 2 info= |Row 3 title=Written by |Row 3 info= |Row 4 title=Starring |Row 4 info= |Row 5 title=Distributed by |Row 5 info=Yellow Peril Entertainment Orphanage Productions |Row 6 title=Release date |Row 6 info=June 15, 2013 |Row 7 title=Duration |Row 7 info=110 minutes |Row 8 title=Budget |Row 8 info=m49 million |Row 9 title=Box office |Row 9 info=m460 million }}Buddy Cop Movie is a 2013 Margovyan action comedy film directed by and starring and with , , and in supporting roles. The movie was inspired by, and Barayev considers it as a spiritual successor to the 1977 movie Our Friends In Blue starring Yuri Zhuravlev, Gregorio Beltran Santos, Marianna Ozolinskaya and Yekaterina Avtushenko. A sequel titled Buddy Cop Movie 2: Longer, Harder, Faster was released in 2017 with Umalin, Enerkov, Shevchova and Grisenko all reprising their roles. Plot The Major Crimes Unit of the Ikulsk Police Department, headed by Senior Inspector Anton Gramapov (Umalin), are investigating the activities of the so-called "West Afrika Syndicate" in the capital of Margovya, but a frustrating lack of evidence, or at least evidence that would stand up in court against the syndicate, is delaying the investigation. This results in the resignation of the Ikulsk PD Commissioner (played by ) and his replacement by a new commissioner in Martha Nuñez (Vartaleva). This causes friction between the commissioner and the department as the former commissioner had tacitly approved the Major Crimes Unit's sometimes less-than-legal tactics in acquiring evidence for their cases as well as turning a blind eye to some of the Major Crimes officers' activities, while the current commissioner is dedicated in cleaning up the image of the department following a string of police brutality cases throughout the capital. An undercover cop named Gennady (Tramvitumov), who is known to the West Afrika Syndicate as "Generosity Saunders", alerts Gramapov and Simon Tonsberg (Enerkov) that there will be a gathering of Syndicate officers at a riverside warehouse on the shores of the Amazon. Gennady volunteers to wear a wire to record the Syndicate's plans in Margovya but refuses the offer for backup as he believes that he is completely safe and above suspicion. However, it is a trap; Gennady is exposed as an undercover cop by the Syndicate's leader in Margovya and is ordered executed alongside a woman who had threatened to rat out the Syndicate. However, the woman's friend, a Zimbabwean migrant named Liberty (Voyoshcheyev) witnesses the death of her friend and the shooting of Gennady, but the Syndicate notices her as well. As she flees, she is stopped by a wounded Gennady, who tells her to get in contact with Gramapov and Tonsberg before he sacrifices himself by holding up the Syndicate gunmen, but not before he sneaks his wiretap onto her. Back in Ikulsk PD headquarters, Chief Superintendent Rick Coffee (Moe) is discussing how the appointment of Commissioner Nuñez will affect Major Crimes' strategy against the West Afrika Syndicate with the other two members of Major Crimes, Galina Sokolova (Shevchova) and Amanda Zosimova (Grisenko) when Gramapov's telephone rings. Sokolova picks it up to find that it is Liberty at the other end of the line, although everyone in the office doesn't know who Liberty is at the moment. When Liberty threatens to hang up after Sokolova says that both Gramapov and Tonsberg were unavailable, Coffee makes her and Zosimova pretend that they are actually Gramapov and Tonsberg and they are forced to keep up the ruse when Coffee orders them to bring Liberty in after she claims to have knowledge of the West Afrika Syndicate killing an undercover cop. Gramapov and Tonsberg learn of what Sokolova and Zosimova had done when they report back to duty the next day and they are forced to go along with the plan, pretending to be "Anton Sokolov" and "Simon Zosimov" while Sokolova and Zosimova pretend to be "Galina Gramapova" and "Amanda Tonsberg". They quarter Liberty in Sokolova and Zosimova's apartment and grill her for any and every piece of information about the West Afrika Syndicate that she knows. Liberty identifies Yahya Traore Barrow (Shevchenko), a prominent businessman who owns a chain of clubs across Ikulsk, as the leader of the West Afrika Syndicate's Margovyan operations, and the Major Crimes unit prepares to go undercover at one of his clubs which Liberty tells them Barrow visits from time to time. Unknown to them, Liberty has plans of her own concerning Barrow. Gramapov, Tonsberg, Sokolova, and Zosimova infiltrate Club America, one of Barrow's many nightclubs, to observe his movements and hopefully gather evidence for their case against the West Afrika Syndicate. Suddenly, shots ring out; Liberty has followed Major Crimes into Club America with the intention of killing Barrow using one of the guns that Liberty took from Zosimova's gun collection. Liberty and Major Crimes are run out of Club America by Barrow's bodyguards. However, they don't go away empty-handed; Zosimova reveals that she overheard some of the bouncers discussing the delivery of a load of "ether" from the club to the airport. Major Crimes goes undercover as drivers of one of the trucks to be used to deliver the "ether" and they manage to infiltrate the convoy delivering the "ether" to the airport. Major Crimes tries to drive the truck with the "ether" to Ikulsk PD headquarters but are chased by the Syndicate, which attracts the notice of the police. The chase ends at an under-construction bridge with the truck Major Crimes had "borrowed" blowing up. Superintendent Coffee chews out Major Crimes for causing lots of death and destruction in the Ikulsk city center, and Coffee also reveals that the "ether" in the truck is actually the name of a cocktail drink sold only in Club America. Major Crimes argue about the busted op while they return Liberty to the apartment. Once they get there, though, they are ambushed by Syndicate assassins ordered to silence Liberty at all costs when Barrow recognizes her during the bar shootout. Major Crimes kills a few of the assassins but the others get away, and they opt to relocate Liberty to Tonsberg's house since they realize that only a mole inside the department could have tracked down Liberty to the apartment. More confusion abounds when Tonsberg's wife Kseniya (Tatianova) calls him by his full name following an argument between the two, and Major Crimes finally comes clean to Liberty about the ruse. Major Crimes goes to Chief Coffee to tell him about their suspicions of a mole within the department, but they are greeted by Commissioner Nuñez, who tells them that she is officially disbanding the Major Crimes Unit because of the destruction and damage that they had wrought upon city property, chief of them the "ether" truck shootout and the assassination attempt in Sokolova and Zosimova's apartment building. Chief Coffee confirms the disbanding of Major Crimes and tells the four that he is busting them back down to "Street Beat", policemen on foot patrolling the streets of Ikulsk. Gramapov, Tonsberg, Sokolova and Zosimova return to Street Beat and handle cases no worse than civil disturbance. These include restraining a drunken woman who manages to keep escaping her handcuffs until the four of them are finally reduced to hogtying the woman; another woman who undresses up on the campus of Gaskoniyov University to attract her divorced husband's attention, and a defendant who tries to attack a judge after she disagrees with the judge's ruling. One night though, Tonsberg is visited in his home by a man named Bradley (Yanenko), who is actually another undercover cop operating in the West Afrika Syndicate. Bradley tells Tonsberg that the Syndicate is preparing to ramp up its activities now that Major Crimes has been disbanded. Tonsberg asks for evidence from Bradley but Bradley says that all he knows is that the Syndicate is planning something big, and Bradley also confirms Tonsberg's hunch that there is a mole inside the department but he doesn't know who it is. Tonsberg calls the rest of what used to be Major Crimes and tells them about Bradley's tips to him. The four cops proceed to Chief Coffee's office to tell him about the new intel, taking care not to expose Bradley in case Coffee or someone else close to him is the mole. Coffee tells the four that he can't act on the information anymore as the RBI had taken over the case. The four cops then proceed to their old friend and supporter, the former commissioner Agustin Mikoyan who had been very supportive of Major Crimes during his tenure as Ikulsk PD Commissioner. Mikoyan thanks the four for the information and promises to pass it on to his friends still in the force. However, after the four cops leave, Mikoyan calls Barrow to tell him that the cops have somehow found out about his new gig; Mikoyan is the real mole in the police department. Gramapov, Tonsberg, Sokolova and Zosimova gear up to confront the West Afrika Syndicate one last time. But when they get to the Syndicate's main warehouse, Barrow confronts them alongside Mikoyan, Coffee and Nuñez, making Tonsberg believe that the entire leadership of the Ikulsk PD is dirty and in the Syndicate's pocket. But both Nuñez and Coffee were actually kidnapped by Barrow's men to serve as human shields against the cops and make their way back to the former Major Crimes unit when the gunfight starts. Barrow and his goons go down fighting while Mikoyan tries to escape but Gramapov corners and kills the former commissioner. The Ikulsk Police Department holds a memorial and commemorative service for Mikoyan who is portrayed as having become yet another victim of the Syndicate. Tonsberg declares his dislike for memorializing the "traitorous bastard" but Gramapov chides him and says that they know the truth and that would have to be enough. Chief Coffee gives out distinguished service medals to Gramapov, Tonsberg, Sokolova and Zosimova and Commissioner Nuñez announces the reformation of the Major Crimes Unit. Cast * as Senior Inspector Anton Gramapov, commander of the Major Crimes Unit of the Ikulsk Police Department and an overall honest and good police officer who unfortunately has a habit of sometimes indulging in petty corruption * as Senior Inspector Simon Tonsberg, second-in-command of Major Crimes and Gramapov's partner; a dedicated family man who is often struggling to come to terms with juggling his policing duties and staying alive for his family * as Inspector Galina Sokolova, a solid and upstanding police officer who was unfortunately reassigned from the Special Victims Unit to Major Crimes because of reports of police brutality * as Inspector Amanda Zosimova, a quiet and unassuming policewoman who was assigned to Major Crimes and as Sokolova's partner because Ikulsk PD doesn't know where else to put her * as Yahya Traore Barrow, a rich businessman who is also actually the South American head of the West Afrika Syndicate, a notorious syndicate which traffics drugs, money, and illegal immigrants from Africa to Margovya * as Chief Superintendent Rick Coffee, the long-suffering American-Margovyan head of police of Ikulsk whose daily struggles include keeping the men and women of Major Crimes in line * as Commissioner Martha Nuñez, the civilian politically-nominated nominal "head" of the Ikulsk PD who treats her job like any other politician assigned to a dead-end post would: with almost-complete ignorance of police policies and how things really work * as Police Corporal Gennady Eskov/Generosity Saunders, an undercover police officer helping Major Crimes gather evidence against the West Afrika Syndicate * as Liberty Sibusisiwe Ogbonna, a Zimbabwean immigrant smuggled into Margovya by the West Afrika Syndicate who witnesses a crime perpetrated by the Syndicate that could help bring them down once and for all * as God's Gift Chimboukweze, a West Afrika Syndicate hitman * as Emeka Chukwuemeka, another West Afrika Syndicate hitman and Chimboukweze's understudy * as John Bradley Ugo * as outgoing Ikulsk PD Commissioner Agustin Mikoyan Category:Margovya Category:Media Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Films (Media, History of Margovya) Category:Police